the symbol of freedom is not the symbol of peace
by i love you dritbag
Summary: after luffy fought Aokiji he know he not only has to get stronger but smarter as well and how to get out of this new world. UA was never meant for a pirates who embraces freedom. (no OC,no cringe and accurate character representation).
1. Chapter 1

Outsmarted.  
That was what Luffy had felt like ever since he had fought and fail to defeat the mushroom guy Aokiji.  
Ever inch of his body was frozen over whit thick freezing ice preventing him from moving or seeing anything, The only thing he could do was remember how he got to this point.

He could still recall the stoic face of nico Robin covered in fear, something he had never seen her do.  
That guy said that the navy had something against robin.  
So naturally he now had a thing against the navy.  
"As soon as I get out here I'll kick his ass" he promised himself.  
He had fought other logiu user in the past and he managed to beat them.  
He was able to hit crocodile because of all the water from the old man and when he ran out he beat him whit blood from his own fist.  
He beat Enel because he was a lightning man and he believed rubber will conduct electricity so he could punch him in the face.  
And they say he was dumb.  
He beat smoke guy by-

He never beat the smoker guy.  
He never even managed to touch him.  
The most he could do was run away.  
But then there was his brother Ace.

.

.

.  
someone that he could never beat even without his fire powers.  
2 out of the 3 for times he had fought those people he come out on top but just barely, all of them were strong and smart to.  
But Robin said that the mushroom guy was one of the three navy something whit tow other people with equal power to him.  
So there are three more strong guys just like him.  
Three more guys.  
That could kick my ass.  
If Luffy was able to move he would of had a scowl and for the first time in a while look unsure.  
How will he defeat him?  
I might be able to hurt him with some sort of technique.  
But what about the other two?  
Alkoji said that he only let him live because of a grandpa.  
He was shaking just thinking about him  
He didn't want Robin to die.  
She was a member of his crew and he will protect her with his life.  
She even saved his life long ago.  
Way back at-  
Suddenly out of nowhere he could see something again but the ice didn't melt.  
Only a bizarre idiot like him could tell this wasn't real after spending so much time in his head.  
Instead of green luscious grass on the island he was now standing on wide plains of desert and red hot sand, it took The young captains seconds to realise where he seen this before.  
"Alabaster"  
His mine faded once again.  
He was now face-to-face with Crocodile before he ever managed to defeat him, he felt a horrible feeling in his gut and it wasn't guilt.  
The hook that went straight through his stomach came out the other side of his body and was hanging him in the air so he can talk closer to him to Gloat.  
This even now with one of the few moments when Luffy admitted that he was powerless and that he nearly died.  
He remembered that the hook was covered in poison.  
"He thought I wasn't worth it" Luffy admitted to him self.  
**(Depending on how You use and train the ability of the devil fruit it can become an incredible weapon in battle)****  
****(I'm not like those fools who are content to merely the possess ability alone)**

When his flashback was over his memory died down and returned him back to the frozen darkness.  
He only beat Crocodile when he took his advice.  
He only beat Enel because he was lucky.  
And now when he faced Aokliji his luck ran out.  
He couldn't right now but in his mind he tightened his fist in determination.  
"for my friends and my crew I must become way stronger!"  
"to protect them"  
"But I also must become smarter!"

**Xxx**

**That took longer than I fought to get the character right.**

**Anywhay luffy will go in to the my hero acdamie next chapter.**

**And of you wondering the title not for show,their will be conflict of ideas whit luffy and deku.**

**All the reasons why luffy won't work in this world are the reasons why it works. **

**And luffy will be trying to be smart and that's what make it funny.**

**And meet and possibly fight all might.**

**BTW I will be trying extremely hard to get all the character dead right.**

**Leave a review if you can guess what ship I have for luffy.**

**Tell me if I made a spelling mistake constructive criticism only pleas thankyou for reading.**


	2. are you a idiot said luffy

Symbol of freedoms.

In a boring practically unarmed Ali one sculpture or rather one persons was standing in the middle wher the sunlight hit,small drip let's of water fall of it one by one.  
The ice that covered luffy still kept him imprisoned but the concrete water was wearing thin evident by the puddle next to his foot.  
On the news it said that in case if you were attack by a villain who possessed cryogenic abilities on "how to deal whit a villain unti a hero arrive"said that while frozen over do not try and break the ice in case you rip of skin and more.  
Luffy was not one to listen.  
(CRACK)  
Whit one great push the ice sculpture nearly toppled and grew cracks from the inside,When the statue moved the fractures spread all around.  
It was only a matter of time.  
(**CRACK**)  
(**CRACK**)  
(**CRACK**)  
Whit one Final great mighty shove the shards of ice went flying off and our favourite idiot captain of Was finally released from the admiral wrath.  
"THAT TOOK SO LONG!" Monkey D luffy screamed out whit his fist balled to the sky just like the time he slept in a barrel before meeting Cody more than ready to kick some ass.  
"COME AND FIGHT ME AOKLIJI!" When he put his arms to his side he look left and right wanting continue when they left of.  
He kept the angry look on his face.  
He really needed to punch something.  
"Hur?"something made him change his mind for once and not surprise confused him, "where am I?"  
Relaxing himself he put his right hand on his signature straw hat and double check his surrounding, he was dumb but even he knew their was not a city on the island.  
"Did my crew get lost" to the others it seem like he was joking but he generally thought that, playing closer attention he noticed his environment.  
The sea was deafly a strange place but the buildings here seem strange.  
They were to neat.  
To clean.  
"This place looks cool "instead of panicking when you found yourself a place you never been before the young captains rejoices with childlike wonder, he could barely contain himself and what even stranger things await.  
(THUM)  
"Hur?"  
His very little attention span was taken away from the scenery and the end of the alleyway.  
And what he saw surprise even him.  
People with unusual vibrant hair with the their face in rectangle objects that glow and even talking to them.  
Tons of Devil fruit uses or fish man walked around and no one battered a eye.  
And Lean Metal horseless carriages zoomed bye leaving the wind behind evidence of its sound.  
Luffy eyes lit up like stars"SO COOL!" if other would of seen him they would of assumed that this was his quirk and judge him by the ability of **star eyes** usefulness.  
He would of ran to The new mystery like a kid to a carnival.  
If not for one thing.  
(Flashback)  
**NOBODY Attack him, stay back and don't interfere I'm going to fight him one on one.**

(flashback end)  
"Right "a solemn look was on his face for once somewhat trying to assess the striation, he remembered the order he gave to his crew and wonder where they are.  
"I need to find my fiends "spying a ledge he began to stretch his arms.  
"He would protect them no matter what".  
Xxx  
Mount lady was grinding happily while she was on patrol.  
While she had been a hero for some time now in her books today was her first office debut as a hero by using her ass-sets  
She giggled at her inside joke.  
This was her first office appearance in this city and she just knew she made a good first impression, reluctantly she decide to forces on the task in hand and patrol.  
Just when she thought this would just be a boring trip around town something caught her eye.  
Out of a alley She saw what look two arms stretch out and grab the edge of a building, before she had time to question the elastic arms recoiled and flew a young boy onto the top of the building.  
When she got a closer look she saw that the boy look to be about eighteen years old and of Brazilian decent watering a red top blue shots whit a straw hat.  
(Boys)she thought to herself rolling her eyes.  
She figured that he was just some kid using his quirk, she didn't think it was wrong even if it was illegal she just wished he try end not to get caught.  
Because now it was her problem.  
"Hey kid"she tride to call out to him but he didn't hear.  
"Oh well can't be healed"she thought about shouting even older or claiming up the stairs but she wanted another chance to use her power and gain notoriety,using her quirk she grew to her gigantic size that she used to defeat the villain today.  
"HEY KID!" Whenever she became giant sometime she foot how loud she could be.  
"who that?"luffy wondering where the voice came from turned around to see the massive face of Mount lady staring at her.  
"I TALKING TO YOU KID!"the massive lady shouted out to not only grab his attention but to ałso get some other as well, just as she predicted average bystanders began to notice the titanic figure and realise she was a hero.  
(Perfect) Mountain lady had to hold back the urge to do her signature grin that her parents hated.  
(I will just tell this boy off so that he will learn his lesson and of all the people I'll get even more popular.)  
She had no trouble stepping over other peoples dreams and this kid oblivious to him became her pawn.  
"Who are you"to the Brazilian boys credit he was not shaken up by meeting s figure who was shouted at his face couple of seconds ago.  
"I am Mount Lady and I'm here to warn you "she was putting Power in her voice so The passers-by will take notice "it is illegal to use you quirk without a license".  
She pointed a massive finger at him and he checked to see if anyone was recording is not.  
"Did you mean my Devil fruit powers, I eat the rubber rubber fruit so I'm a rubber man "he then continued to use index finger to stretch the side of one of the cheek demonstrating his ability.  
Mount lady had the urge to face palm.  
"yes I am referring to your devil fruit powers and it is illegal to use them, and if you continue to use them I will have to treat you like a villain" keeping her finger at him she leaned back her head till it was facing at the sky.  
there was mushroom in the crowed.  
"What she doing"  
"Is she alright"  
"is she under the affect of a quirk"  
The crowd continue to wonder at the heroes bizarre actions.  
"you are wrong",She corrected the audience and prepared herself for her new heroic catchphrase.  
"right now I'm looking down this Young man so much I'm looking up".she continue to hold her pose and wait for the audiences cheering.  
"oh my God that's amazing"  
"how inventive"  
"that's so cool"  
(all according to plan) she thought.  
The Peer pressure will deafly make a this kid thing twice and everybody would respect me even more.  
"no"came luffy reply.

.

.

.

"what?"she was completely caught off-guard with her nonchalant responded back to her a hero of all thing.  
The young pirate captain was very relax in this situation maybe even a bit to relax as he uses pinkie to pick his nose  
"I'm a pirate, are you idiot"  
Xxx  
The pose that Mount lady was doing was based off boa Hancock's  
Thank you all for reading this I've got a lot more favourite then I every imagine thank you for everything.  
Please review and tell me if I've made spelling mistakes.  
Next time Luffy VS heroes.


End file.
